Memories
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Después de romperse el muro que separaba la ciudad No.6 con el Distrito Oeste,Shion decide ir a vivir con Nezumi dejando de lado su hogar y a su madre, y así estar viviendo con él. ¿Cómo será la nueva vida de Shion de ahora en adelante?


Era una noche fría donde el silencio se apoderaba del Distrito Oeste, después de que el muro de No.6 que separaba una ciudad a otra había sido roto, yo decidí ir a vivir con Nezumi para formar una nueva vida con él después de ese beso, representando una despedida de los dos. No quise para nada alejarme de Nezumi, por lo que retomé mi camino dejándole claro que iría con él costase lo que costase. Abandonando así, mi propio hogar y todo lo que viví durante un tiempo, dejando a mi madre sola, aunque le prometí que iría a verle de vez en cuando, por lo que eso ya me dejaba más tranquilo.

Estaba esperando sentado en el sofá mientras tenía a Hamlet encima de la mesita, leyéndole uno de los libros que él tenía en dónde me rescató y permanecí viviendo un tiempo, esperaba la llegada de Nezumi, ya que fue a comprar unas cosas para poder hacer la cena de hoy. Empecé a recordar la de cosas que pudimos llegar a hacer juntos y no evité sonreír desde entonces.

Pasadas unas pocas horas, escuché unos pasos muy familiares, sin duda eran suyos a lo que rápidamente dejé el libro dónde estaba, y Hamlet se subió a mi hombro. Se abrió la puerta haciendo aparecer a Nezumi con una bolsa cargada de comida, y con un poco de mal humor.

**-Ya he vuelto.-** Murmuró sin más**.- Estoy un poco harto de ir hasta No.6 a comprar las cosas, haber si alguna vez vas allí.- **Suspiró mientras dejó la bolsa en la mesa.

**-Ya sabes que el único que tiene dinero eres tú, Nezumi.- **Contesté mientras me dirigí a esas estanterías, guardando en orden ese libro.

La cara de Nezumi no parecía ser que le haya gustado mi respuesta, así que lo mínimo que hizo fue sentarse en el sofá, mirándome mientras yo intenté poner en orden alguna que otra estantería. Mis mejillas no evitaron sonrojarse, al notar su presencia, sus ojos plateados mirándome fijamente hacía que mi corazón latiera tan rápido. Así que desvié mi mirada rápidamente parpadeando, ya había pasado bastante tiempo así que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de mirada de Nezumi, lo que si siempre hacía sonrojarme y no evitaba ponerme nervioso ante ello.

Después de eso, Nezumi sonrió un poco y se acercó a mí sin más.

**-¿Qué te pasa Shion? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? Llevas rato sin decir nada.- **Preguntó estando a unos pocos escasos centímetros de mí.

**-N-no me pasa nada… ¿Porqué iba a…?.-** Al ver fijamente a Nezumi tan cerca de mí hacía que no pudiera hablar con claridad, no hice más que bajar mi mirada.

**-Hum…Vaya. Vamos a divertirnos un poco, así que bailemos juntos y no acepto un no por respuesta. –** Dijo sin más, agarrándome de la cintura suavemente, mientras yo con mi mano la tenía apoyada en su hombro, yo era un desastre a la hora de hacer estas cosas.

**-Espera Nezumi, ya te dije que soy muy torpe a la hora de bailar, voy a acabar tropezándome…!.-** Murmuré nervioso, por lo que no podía mirar hacía a él, ¿qué era esta sensación? Mi cuerpo solo notaba unas pequeñas "mariposas" un poco molestas, no era raro sentirme así, pero al mismo tiempo sí… Quizás el hecho de que aún siento cierta vergüenza estar cerca de él, mi cara estaba más sonrojada de lo normal, mientras intentaba seguir los pasos de Nezumi, mi mente se quedó un poco en blanco, notando que Nezumi mantenía su mirada hacía a mí sonriéndome.

**-No te había visto tan sonrojado en todo este tiempo. ¿En qué estarás pensando?- **Preguntó así sin más, no evité sobresaltarme nervioso, y yo con lo torpe que era, acabé poniendo mal el pie haciendo que yo me cayera hacía atrás al suelo, Nezumi al ver que iba a caerme intentó ayudarme, me aferré a él en sus hombros, haciendo que el cayera encima de mí, mientras que yo estaba en suelo.

**-Auch…L-lo siento Nezumi…-** Me disculpé mientras abría mis ojos, me quedé completamente callado al ver a Nezumi encima de mí, mirándome todo serio, a unos escasos metros de mis labios . Si no me había puesto rojo antes, ahora mismo ganaba a los tomates, toda mi cara parecía una tetera a punto de estallar. El ambiente se volvió un tanto silencioso, bueno si es que podemos llamarle silencio, ya que pensaba que mi corazón saldría por la boca.

**-Mira que eres torpe, eh? Que yo recuerde, no te he enseñado a como tropezarte con tu propio pie y caerte al suelo, además seguro que lo has hecho adrede para que los dos acabemos así… Ya que intentas "seducirme" te voy a dar una lección, así que prepárate Shion.- **Susurró en mi oreja pícaramente, mientras que procedió a lamerla y a mordisquearla justo en la parte superior del lóbulo, hizo que yo soltase un pequeño gemido, me tenía agarrado de las muñecas para que yo no pudiera poner resistencia. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar como una hoja, Nezumi parecía pasárselo bien al "torturarme" o al menos disfrutaba hacérmelo.

**-N-nezumi, e-espera…-** Murmuré entrecortado, conteniendo mi respiración agitada, a lo que él seguía ignorándome a lo que yo decía, me desató los botones del jersey junto con los de la camisa, dejó de torturar mi oreja, mientras que empezó a besarme sensualmente, mordiendo suavemente mis labios, haciendo que yo me excitase poco a poco, correspondí a su beso entrelazando mi lengua con la suya. Nuestras respiraciones fueron variando a medida que alargábamos el beso, era muy distinto al último beso que me dio, admitía que este me gustaba, parecía poderme controlar así que yo me dejé llevar en ese preciso momento.

Nezumi separó sus labios con los míos, formando un pequeño hilillo de saliva, mientras yo le miraba con los ojos entreabiertos y respirando cada vez más rápido, sabiendo que yo le miraría bajó su cabeza, lamiendo cerca del pecho así llegando a mis pezones, por lo que decidió jugar un poco más conmigo, así que empezó a lamer mi pezón y succionándolo, sin poder yo evitar soltar varios jadeos, quería taparme la boca de alguna forma, pero él no me dejaba. Lamía mi pezón redondeándolo con su lengua, aprovechó usar una sola mano para bloquear mis dos muñecas y ponérmelas por encima de mi cabeza.

**-¿Sabes que tus jadeos hacen que yo siga haciéndote todo esto, Shion?.-** Preguntó excitado, y con la mano que había dejado libre empezó a bajarla a donde estaba mi entrepierna, desabrochando la bragueta de mi pantalón, todo seguido bajó mi pantalón junto con mis bóxers, haciendo que mi miembro se sobresaliera, cabía admitir que estaba duro ya que me había excitado, desvié mi mirada más sonrojado que antes.

**-¡N-no mires!-** Grité vergonzoso, podría decirse que ya estaba todo desnudo, sin descontar que él ya me había quitado toda la ropa, donde se podía ver con claridad aquella gran cicatriz con forma de serpiente rodeando mi cuerpo. Donde casi llegué a morir por culpa de una abeja parásito, Nezumi no evitó reírse un poco.

**-Anda Shion…No digas tonterías, te he visto desnudo muchas veces, ¿ahora tienes vergüenza de que te vea otra vez? Si estás monísimo.- **Al decir esto, cogió mi miembro y empezó a masajearlo lentamente, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás soltando gemidos entrecortados, mientras él seguidamente lamía mi vientre, haciendo que pequeños escalofríos invadieran mi cuerpo, inconscientemente me abrí un poco más de piernas, a lo que él sonrió un poco, decidió bajar su cabeza hasta donde estaba mi miembro, sin pensárselo dos veces se lo metió en la boca haciéndome una pequeña felación mientras seguía mirándome fijamente. Curvé mi espalda notando que aumentaba el ritmo de la felación, poco después se sacó mi miembro de la boca.

**-Mejor vayamos a la cama, estarás incomodo estando en el suelo.-** Dijo esto al cogerme en brazos y llevándome hasta a su habitación, de ahí me estiró en la cama. Estaba que mi cuerpo no podía ponerse en pie, yo seguía mirándole a lo que él empezó a quitarse la camiseta y a desabrocharse el pantalón quedándose nada más con los bóxers, me miraba aún serio y no sabía que estaría pensando realmente en esta situación. Yo excitado me incorporé un poco acercándome a él, quería hacerle sentir bien también, intenté agacharme hasta donde se situaba su entrepierna, bajé un poco el bóxer y saqué su miembro, seguidamente lo cogí y empecé a lamerlo jadeando.

**-¡S-shion! ¡No te sientas obligado si no quieres hacerlo!-** La cara de Nezumi empezó a sonrojarse, y a hablar un poco entrecortado mientras me miraba, decidí hacerle una pequeña felación como él me la hizo a mí hace un rato, aumentando cada vez el ritmo, sólo podía escuchar unos pocos gemidos suyos, noté como empezó a acariciarme el pelo a medida que iba siguiendo, luego de eso saqué su miembro de mi boca, dejando saliva en él.

Seguidamente, me volví a tumbar en la cama, cogí mis piernas abriéndolas un poco.

**-N-nezumi, quiero tenerla dentro de mí…Ya no puedo aguantar más…-** Murmuré excitado mirándole fijamente, un hilillo de saliva resbalaba por mi boca cayendo suavemente hasta llegar a mi mentón, Nezumi sin duda alguna, se acercó un poco más a mí y lamió dos de sus dedos, acercándolos cerca de mi entrada, metiéndolos suavemente para lubricarla. Haciendo que yo soltara otro gemido, aun más fuerte.

**-Eres impaciente, tengo que hacerte esto primero o te dolerá, que luego no quiero que digas que no hago bien las cosas.- **Dijo serio, mientras jugaba dentro de mi entrada, moviendo sus dedos sensualmente, al ver que ya lo había lubricado lo suficiente, sacó sus dedos y cogió su miembro situándolo cerca de mi entrada, dispuesto a penetrarme. **–Si te duele me detendré, ¿de acuerdo, Shion?- **Preguntó mirándome preocupado.

Asentí con mi cabeza, dándole entender que sería capaz de soportar cualquier dolor por él, y más en este tema, poco a poco notaba como su miembro entraba dentro de mí, empezó a dolerme un poco, intenté aguantar lo que pude, relajándome, no evité soltar alguna que otra lagrimilla, Nezumi se dio cuenta, e intentó hacerlo más lento.

**-T-tranquilo Nezumi…Yo aguantaré, no te preocupes estoy bien, ¿vale?- **Relajé todo mi cuerpo, y así fue como Nezumi ya pudo introducir todo su miembro en mí, solté un largo gemido aún temblando, noté que se había quedado quieto.

**-Bueno, ahora ya está toda dentro, me gusta esa expresión tuya, Shion. Pero ahora mismo estás deseando que yo me mueva ¿eh? Puedo controlarte, así que empezaré a moverme.- **Dicho esto, Nezumi se agarró firmemente a mis caderas y comenzó a envestirme, mis gemidos cada vez iban más acelerados, como pude me tapé la boca ya que sus embestidas eran más profundas, llegando a tocar mi punto G, haciendo que mi miembro estuviera más erecto, cerraba mis ojos para aún profundizar más el placer que sentía.

En todo este rato, Nezumi me puso de varias formas, embistiéndome cada vez más rápido, y yo como pude me aferraba a las sábanas de la cama, gimiendo aún más acelerado. Sabía que en poco no podría aguantar mucho más, así que decidí ponerme de lado, Nezumi sostenía mi pierna y seguía aumentado el ritmo.

**-N-nezumi…N-no voy a poder aguantar mucho más…-** Murmuré gimiendo, aún aferrado en la cama, sabía que él también llegaría al clímax, por lo que le dejé seguir.

**-S-shion, ¡me vengo…!.-** Gimió Nezumi, mientras empezó a correrse dentro de mí abundantemente, al notar su semen no evité venirme al mismo tiempo que él, llegando a ensuciar la cama y un poco mi cuerpo, agotados los dos, Nezumi se recostó a mi lado mientras yo estaba boca abajo respirando exhausto. Nos quedamos mirando bastante rato, a lo que Nezumi me tocó con la punta del dedo en la nariz cariñosamente.

**-Menuda lección me acabas de dar, Nezumi…-** Inflé los mofletes sonrojado, frunciendo mi ceño.

**-Te lo mereces por torpe, además siendo tú, no me negarías que quieres te regañase así cada día. Se te ve a lo lejos.-** Contestó sonriéndome, mientras me recibió con un pequeño abrazo besándome en la frente. **–Te amo, Shion.-** Soltó sin más, pegando mi cuerpo con el suyo, a lo que no evité llorar un poco sonrojado, correspondiéndole su abrazo.

**-Yo también, Nezumi.-** Contesté mirándole mientras le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, y acto seguido me besó secándome las lágrimas con sus dedos, frotando también mi cicatriz.

**-¿Vamos a hacer la cena? Empiezo a tener hambre después de todo lo que hemos hecho, ya que lógicamente a ti no te puedo comer, o me quedo solo, jajaja.-** Dijo levantándose de la cama, riéndose.

**-¿Hah? ¡¿Me querías comer?! ¡Eres cruel, Nezumi!-** Grité mientras le perseguí corriendo, inflando aún más mis mejillas y frunciendo mi ceño.

Así es como vivo mi vida actualmente con Nezumi, llenando nuestras memorias de nuevos recuerdos, y así tomar un camino hacia adelante con un nuevo futuro, aquí en el Distrito Oeste.

**FIN**

* * *

**Aquí acaba esta pequeña historia, realmente este fic que escribí está inspirado en el final del anime de No.6, ya que me hizo llorar bastante, así que decidí rellenarlo un poco con mi inspiración de fujoshi (viva mi mente pervertida oh yeah, pero así se hacen mis fics) XDD**

**Amo realmente esta pareja, sobre todo como son de comportamiento Nezumi y Shion. **

**Si a alguien le he hecho spoiler no soy responsable de ello xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya pronto seguiré escribiendo más fics! Hasta entonces sed impacientes/as! :3**

**Hasta luego! ^^**

**Fic dedicado a mi novia lógicamente! /**


End file.
